shrekadventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
Meg Griffin (EG)
Meg Griffin (EG) is Ryan Heretic's girlfriend. And an OC made by Ryantransformer017. Bio Meg was born on the planet Mustafar with volcanic miners. She met Ryan Heretic and fell in love with him. She then goes to Courscant to train under Master Plo Koon to become a Jedi like him and she made her double-bladed lightsaber with two yellow kyber crystals. She goes with Ryan and they confront Sledge, a ruthless bounty hunter from the Power Rangers universe. Appearance She looks like Meg Griffin with blue streaks on her brown hair. As Megan, she wears clone armor and a helmet with the colors being green with teal and hot pink lines with two pistols in her holsters. As a Jedi Master, she has a yellow double-bladed lightsaber and she sometimes wears a helmet like a Mandalorian's. Goals *Train Elsa the Snow Queen (succeeded) *Merge the Sith Holocrons with General Grievous (succeeded, but then backfired) *Calm Mac (succeeded) Allies *Octoroo *Mia Watanabe *Deker *Anakin Skywalker *Rian *Deet *Ahsoka Tano *Sabine Wren *Hera Syndulla (mother) *Kanan Jarrus *Ezra Bridger *C1-10P (Chopper) *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Anakin Skywalker *C-3PO *Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios *Bo-Katan *The Mandalorian *Kion *Donkey *Shrek *Mzingo *Elsa the Snow Queen (Apprentice) *Mwoga Nicknames/Alias *Girlfriend (Ryan Heretic) *Megan (herself) *Sugarcube (Applejack) *Young Jedi (Anakin Skywalker) *Young one (Darth Vader) *Lady Griffin (Deker) *Jedi (Fifth Brother) *Partner (Dayu) *Ryan's girlfriend (Ahsoka Tano) *Megan (Hera Syndulla) *Knight of the Jedi Order (Grand Inquisitor) *Lady (Darth Maul) *Milady (Sir Ivan of Zandar) *Master (Elsa the Snow Queen) *A legend (Mac Grimborn) *Child (Snide) *Hummer (herself) *Youngling (General Grievous) *Hero (Sci-Twi) *Pal (Mira Syndulla) *Griffin Gal (Janja) *Master Griffin (Mzingo) *Meg Syndulla (Cutter) *Jedi lover (Ryan Heretic/Shadow Ryan) *Warrior (Nightmare Nova) Personality Meg is kind, helpful and gentle. Relationships Ryan Heretic Meg fell in love with Ryan Heretic at Mustafar. At first, she thinks of him as a human like her, but he tells her that he is a Mandalorian. She still loves him even if he gets turned to the dark side by the Son and called him Shadow Ryan. Kiara Tavra Ryan and Tavra formed a strong brotherly/sisterly relationship. Meg decided to be friends with Tavra. But, she wanted revenge after SkekSil killed her. SkekGra Meg met SkekGra at the Circle of the Suns. Cutter Meg is friends with Cutter. Cutter sometimes call her Meg Syndulla. Sabine Wren She met Sabine at the end of the Clone Wars. She is amazed with Sabine's arts and tactics. Hera Syndulla Meg is like a daughter to Hera Syndulla since he reunited her with Ryan Heretic. Mac Grimborn Friendships Dahlia Meg trusted Dahlia as a friend. At first, she thinks Dayu is a Nighlok, then Dayu tells her that her heart remained human. Commander Wolffe Rian Meg made friends with Rian. Anakin Skywalker Meg bonded with Anakin Skywalker since they first met at Tatooine. Deet Meg had met Deet. Ahsoka Tano She met Ahsoka when the Clone Wars ended. She then become friends with the female Togruta since the Clone Wars. The Mandalorian Meg Griffin had met the Mandalorian after the Empire's downfall. Elsa the Snow Queen Meg Griffin met Elsa when she arrives at her castle. Seeing that she is the Snow Queen, she offered her to be her apprentice. Kion Main weaponry *Yellow double-bladed lightsaber *Green Darksaber *Two pistols *Dino Morpher Trivia *She took the name Megan as a new Jedi name when she survived Order 66. *Meg will duel the Fifth Brother. *She is the new Purple Dino Charge Ranger ever since Kendall Morgan's retirement. *She will become a Jedi Master alongside with Ryan and Mac. *Like her boyfriend, Meg sometimes breaks the fourth dimensional wall. *Meg calms Mac by giving him Tuliza. *She is the adopted daughter of Hera Syndulla. Gallery Category:Heroines Category:Characters Category:Original characters Category:Girlfriends Category:Love Interest Category:Characters who have a love interest Category:In-love heroines Category:OC characters Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Team Thra Category:Damsel in Distress Category:Shrek's Adventure allies Category:Equestria Girls characters Category:HEROINES Category:Crystal Prep Students Category:Singing heroines Category:The Jedi Category:Survivors Category:Swordsmen Category:Riders Category:Dragon Riders Category:Singing characters Category:Students Category:Captured characters Category:Kidnapped characters Category:Jedi who survived Order 66 Category:Vengeful Characters Category:Kind characters Category:Jedi Knights Category:Blaster users Category:Lightsabermen Category:Non-Disney Characters Category:Non-Disney Heroines Category:Duel Wielders Category:Jedi Masters Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Mac's Adventures Allies Category:The Mandalorian and Mac's Adventures allies Category:Kion's Adventures Allies Category:Kion's Adventure Team Category:Allies